


Boundaries

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star WarsCharacter: HuxRelationship: Hux/readerRequest: Can you PLEASE write more for the lovely general hux? But a little smutty but sweet.





	Boundaries

You were pressed against the desk, Hux behind you as he grinded against you. Rolling your head back, you leaned against his chest as you looked up at him, biting your lowers lip.   
God only knew how you found yourself as not only his personal assistant, but his fuck buddie as well. The two of you had such stressful and demanding jobs, so time for relationships and sex was hard to come by. This, however, worked perfectly.   
Co-workers by day and lovers at night. Well, maybe not completely lovers. No one knew of the late night encounters, and you were glad. Not because you were embarrassed by him, but because you didn’t want people to think you had slept your way to the top. You got to where you were through hard work and dedication. The relations you had with Hux only occurred after.   
Most of the time, it was late at night, when no one else was around. It would be a late meeting in his office that would turn to you being bent over the desk, gasping and moan as he fucked you roughly.   
But there was still boundaries you dared not question. Neither of you took off all your clothes, well, at least he didn’t. there was no cuddling or caretaking after. Normally, you would grab your clothes and leave.   
At first, it was perfect and ideal. But slowly and surely, you began to fall in love with him.  
“General.” You mumbled as he lowered his head to your neck, kissing you skin. You felt his teeth skim across your skin, making you gasp at the sensation.   
“That’s not my name.” He mumbled as his lips found their way up the side of your neck, stopping just below your ear lob.   
“Hux.” You corrected yourself, a little confused. Hux was normally thrilled when you called him General. He loved being serenaded with the title, especially during these moment.   
“Not incorrect, but still not right.” He whispered as you turned your head to him, confusion obvious in your eyes.   
“What do you mean?” you asked, turning yourself a little. His hands ran up and down your sides, feeling the tight pencil skirt you wore and the blouse that was tucked into it. He looked to the side, not out of embarrassment, but more to collect his thoughts.   
“You do not know my first name, do you?” He asked, looking back at you with a raised eyebrow.   
“I believe I know it, but it’s never been confirmed. Just a rumour.” You confessed. Hux took a step back from you, allowing you to turn around. You leaned against the desk slightly, only because you felt like your legs would give out if you didn’t.   
“Then why have you never asked me?” Hux frowned, looking deeply annoyed by your response, so much so that you wished you had just said no.   
“I never wanted to cross my boundaries, sir.” You looked to the floor then back to him.   
“Boundaries?” He repeated, his brow furrowed as he turned away from you. You saw the quick change in his body language as he stiffened up, his posture becoming perfect again and his hands clasped behind his back. “Boundaries. Ive taken you on that very desk and you think there are boundaries?” Hux almost growled, turning his head slightly but not fully looking at you. You frowned at his words.   
“With all due respect, general.” You spat, making sure ‘General’ was particularly sharp. “you’ve never had me outside of this room. Anything between us does not exist outside this room. And so, yes, there are boundaries.”   
Your words made him twist on the spot.   
“Like what?!” He growled.   
“Like never taking off all our clothes. Like never even sharing so much as a kiss before 9 at night. Like never having sex in a bed or in personal quarters. Like not acknowledging what has happened between us. Like me never asking you about your life before this. Like you not giving a damn about me outside of sex. Like me never admitting how much I fucking love you. There are so many god damn boundaries.” You rattled off, your voice breaking as you gestured wildly. However, the moment you finished you sucked in a breath as you realised what you had said. You didn’t mean to, but it have been a long day, you were tiered, stressed and now frustrated.   
the room was filled with an uneasy silence as Hux stared at you and you refused to meet his gaze.   
“And outside this room?” He asked, his voice steady and rather quiet, but not giving anything away about what he was thinking.   
“What?” You asked, looking up at him. He fully turned to you, his hands dropping to his side as he walked to stand in front of you.   
“Do you love me outside this room?” He asked. You sucked in a breath, hoping he might not have picked up on that. But you couldn’t lie.   
“Of course.” You breathed, looking down as you prepared yourself for rejection. To be told this was just for release, for pleasure, that emotions had no place here.   
But then a finger hooked under your chin as you were forced to look back to him.   
“And these boundaries. It sounds like they are adding more stress to the situation than needs be.” He mused, and you nodded to show you agreed. “Would they still exists inside a marriage?”   
Your mouth nearly fell open at his question and, if it hadn’t have been Hux, you would have assumed it to be a joke. At your reaction, a smirk appeared on his lips.   
“All your points, all the boundaries, they would be mute in a marriage. Affection and passion would be acceptable, and of course, the sharing of living quarters would aid. As for you, I knew a long time ago I wanted to rule the galaxy with you by my side.” He spoke in a low and loving voice, one you very rarely heard.   
“i-i-i-“ You stumbled over your words before drawing a long breath. “I think that would be a perfect solution.” You finally said, unable to hid the smile on your lips.   
Hux smiled and stepped forward, his hands grabbing your waist and pulling you against his chest, his lips colliding with yours.   
Anyone would think you were insane. He had offered you marriage, not a proposal in the normal sense of the word. But you couldn’t deny your love for him, nor would you pass up on such a moment. You couldn’t deny how passionate he was, not only when you were on your own. He was tactical and skilled, this wouldn’t be something he would blurt out. And he wouldn’t ask if he didn’t truly love you because divorce just wouldn’t be an option for someone of his stature.   
“Armitage.” He mumbled as he pulled away from your lips.   
“hm?” You asked, not catching what he had said.   
“My name. its Armitage.” He repeated, his hands slipping onto your lower back as he held you. your hand were resting on his chest and you ran them up to his shoulders.   
“Armitage. Suites you perfectly.” You giggled a little as you saw a small but lazy smile on his lips.   
“Come back to my quarters tonight?” he mumbled, leaning down and lightly pressing his lips against yours as if he couldn’t last another moment without a kiss.   
You smiled as you nodded, wrapping your arms around him


End file.
